Frontier of Fyrea: Origins Rules
=Origins Basis= Frontiers of Fyrea: Origins is a Strategic-turn based game run on forums. It is a fictional simulation of converging civilizations in a small part of a galaxy. To rule out factors in morality, trade, allliances and any non-realistic actions - All players must act as if they act for the Civilization. Meaning if one empire fought another, they can't stop and ally each other unless its against a realistic, large foe that threatens both of there existence. FoF: Origins deals with two styles of gameplay - Macromanagement of each building, unit and planet under there control - and acutal battles which entail two or more forces converging in battle. Battles are fought using dice rolls and abilities which even eachother out for there costs. Economy) The economy is in FoF: Origins is made so that theres over 40 different resources that boosts production, effectivness or cost for different aspects of the game. It is also based on random events that can cause the prices of certain items to drop or rise in a Universal/pseudo-alliance or free-trade based economies. Alliances) Associations between multiple races is allowed and encouraged, it provides a realistic response to steam-rolls and large empires that pose a threat to all others. Each association can have its own closed economy, rules and terms of engagement. It could be as simple as a trade alliance to a galactic coalition of races. Military) Your army has its own army, completely up to you how its (lore wise) ran. You can come up with new military orders, styles or just stick to something you know. Your empire is near-guaranteed to be in a war or battle so having different tiers of units for use as garrisons or invasion armies is a common tactic. Diplomacy) The shrewd act of getting something you want or that will help you. It is performed between Nations Leaders, while many people will have secret alliances - if someone has dark cultists and the other is honour-bound warriors who believe in justice.. then they would not associate. Special Events) Sometimes a galaxy goes into whack - a nation becomes to powerful to stop, a new race is introduced and even star-eating deathbeasts can cause conflicting nations to stop and defeat the foe in a united manner. These happen at certain points in the game, but can be artificially created (Such as the aforementioned nation steam rolling its foes) =Civlilization Creation= Civilization Sheet Civilization name) Government-type) Primary Perk) Secondary Perks) Teritary Perks) Karma) Defines what perks you can take, Your karma level tells you what you can and can't get perk wise (and possibly weapon wise) if you set your level to neutral ( 0 ) you get access to the first 5 levels of Evil and Good karma perks, but a ( 10- ) Has access to the whole row of Evil, but can't use Neutral or Good Karma Perks. Evil Karma(------------------------------)Neutral(---------------------------------------)Good Karma {C}10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-01+2+3+4+5+6+7+8+9+10+ Karma indicator: Neutral - Indigo - Comprises of 3- to 3+ - Your race has had no good nor bad impact upon Fyrea. Usually comprises of traders, colonists or incoming fleets from another galaxy. Usually stands aside from wars and benefits from the results. Beneficent - Navy/Dark Blue - Comprises of 0 to 7+ - Your race has been recognized as a peacekeeper, a protector and a trustworthy ally. Its mortal enemy is chaos, but that doesn't mean Beneficient empires cannot be tainted. They comprise of Peacekeepers, nomads, Democracies and the many Galactic Empires Just - Sky Blue - Comprises of 1+ to ]10+] - Your race is the picturesque example of Eden, it has many allies and considers the forces of Chaos the only thing keeping the Universe from complete peace. Comprises the Galaxies Kingdoms, Ancient Guardians and the Patriotic Republics Dubious - Dark-Red - Comprises of 0 to 7- - Your race is corrrupt, its the epitome of civilized chaos driven mad by blood-thirsty dictators or chaotic influence. Comprises of Lesser cults, Fascist Police-states and Imperiums Corrupt - Blood-red - Comprises of 1- to 10- - Your race is the example of what races call the Devil, your race is feared for its ferocious actions and un-predictablitiy. Comprises of Greater Cults, Biological Infestations and the most evil of Empires. Allies: (This means public allies, if your in a secret alliance do not put that here) Enemies: (Self-explanatory, if you are at war/passive-aggressive neutrality put them here) Civilzation Perks Primary Perks Info: The Primary civilization perk is your way of defining how your race will act in accordance with others, what units it can make and even what it can do. Primary perks deal with game-changing abilities, building sets and even currency. Lore wise it effects mostly: Government structure, history, its psionic potential, its disposition to enemies and allies and anything that signifies an empire Primary Perks) Ætheral Adept) Your race has developed a unique bond with the Psionic Dimension, you gain access to several unique Unit Equipment and spells and access to the Ætheral Build-set. '' Effects: Psionic Units are cheaper - 15% Buildings Unlocked: Æther Well) Grants you Minor Psionic affinity for free on all units you control, requires 5 Æther Pulses to run Æther Gate) Summons powerful Illusions from the Æther, allows unique units that can't be made normally (they also cannot use standard equipment) and have access to there own Equipment and Spells. Cannot use Psionic attacks, requires 10 Æther Pulses to run {C}Æther Spirit-catcher) Units that are killed on this planet generate 1 Æther Pulse for each dead squad, enemy or yours {C}Æther Temple) Required to make units with Ætheral Spells, generates 5 Æther Pulses {C}Æther Equipment and skills unlocked: ''No Karma Requirement needed {C}Machinating Exarchs) Your race has developed past the point of flesh-and-bone, your once biological race is now comprised of metal shells and AI servants. You no longer get access to the default build-set, but instead you get the Machination Build-set that includes super-unique equipment and skills. Your race also gets 2 health-counters by default - but units and buildings are 25% more expensive. All your units count as robots instead of biological '' Buildings Unlocked: Equipment and skills unlocked: ''Neutral Karma required Galactic Imperium) Your race has developed over the years into a hard, but fair pseudo-dictatorship. While your race may be good or bad, the same rules apply - Country first, citizens later. Your civilization gets state-of-the-art weapons and access to a unique hero-unit called the Honor guard. Public outcry is more likely to happen and your units are 10% more expensive. You also gain access to the Imperial build-set allowing more effective training of units and loyalty boosting monuments Buildings Unlocked: Equipment and skills unlocked: Dubious Karma required Lesser Cult of Darkness) Your race has been twisted by chaos-psionic energy, making them blood-thirsty crazy cultists to manifestations of Darkness. They cannot ally except with other Karmatically-Evil nations. They gain the ability to summon Demons and possessed soldiers into battle, as well as special Chaos Psionic Equipemnt. Cults also gain a bonus when allied with other cults (Lesser or Greater) dependent on what they chose as they're avatar. Aspect of Fire, Golon the avatar of Fury: Aspect of Illusions, Talek the avatar of Lies: Aspect of Force, Vael the avatar of Instinct: Aspect of Chaos, Xet the avatar of un-predictability: Aspect of Eternity, Xalekelax the avatar of Infinity: Buildings unlocked: Equipment and spells unlocked: Dubious Karma Required Revered Kingdom) Your civilization is based on respect to one ruler - the King, over many years the kingdoms forces have been training as the top-tier units in the galaxy. Your race gains access to heavy armor and many high-damage weapons. Gains access to the Kingdom build-set allowing Statues, large towers and a unique barracks building to train your best of units quicker. Buildings unlocked: Equipment and spells unlocked: Beneficient Karma required Renaissance Kingdom) Your race has just passed a period of dark-times and dispair, but came out of it with knowledge and strange new technologies. Your race gains the ability to equip units with devestating weapons never been seen before as well as armors constructed by master-metalworkers. Gains access to the Renaissance-Kingdom build-set allowing workshops, royal armories and a new trade building Buildings Unlocked: Equipment and Spells unlocked: Just Karma required Barbarian War-tribes) Your race has a primitive government style, based upon "Bigger is better". Your hero units are 75% more powerful and have 25% cheaper equipment, as well as the ability to muster up large groups of units. Unlocks simplistic weapons and armor made for large warbands. Gains access to the Barbarian build-set, allowing for mustering fields, brutish defences and banners that inspire defending (or attacking) troops to fight harder. Buildings Unlocked: Equipment and Spells unlocked: Dubious Karma required Nomads) Does not have pre-determined homeworlds or colonies meaning no income from systems without a Home-fleet, Leaches off the local systems income (except enemies), No-homeworld or any determined planets - Fleet sizes doubled - Has a constant income even in open space - Capitol ships are large enough to count as land battles - Land Infantry cost more initially, but get a 10% of total of Perk points - Land Vehicles are doubled in cost - Has unique buildings (counted as designated ships) that can be destroyed anti-vehicle weapons - fully immune against air strikes Civilization Rules =Unit Creator= Unit Sheet Basic unit stats: Defence: Effects the units longevity in battle Health: Most units only have one health counter, more then one costs quite a lot, so its not always neccesary Armor: Negates attacks comepletely Offence: Effects the damage a unit can do Accuracy: Chances of hitting a unit with a ranged/psionic attack, un-needed if pure melee Ranged Damage: The amount of numbers needed to take one health counter off a unit in ranged combat Melee Damage: The amount of numbers needed to take one health counter off a unit in melee combat Psionic Potential: Acts like a mana-bar, the more Potential the higher tiers of abilities you can use - Special: Speed: How fast your unit can move around the battlefield Numbers: How many individual numbers your units get, the more the better! Perk points: How many points you can spend on perks for one unit Cost: Overall amount of stats combined to a cost Psionic archetypes: Rapid - Can be used as many times as the Psy can accomidate Infect - Creatures hit by Infectious Psy attacks can't regenerate naturally and require a Psionic Healer Healer - Removes damage counters Buff - Adds Positive effects to squads De-buffs - Negative effects to squads Global - Effect whole world First-Strike - Always gets the first hit Intimidate - Target squad is effected by a caster in a negative way Draining - If a Draining spell is used, it can be the only spell cast on the turn Temporary - Effect only lasts a set amount of turns Weaken - Target gets damage counters and hits less Suicidal - If used, the ability kills the caster - unless stated the squad its attached to still lives Melee archetypes: Charge: Runs at a target within Charge range and gains first-strike till then end of the turn. Allowing quick and decisive blood-baths Cut-throat: When a unit is killed by a unit with Cut-throat 5% of the defeated units cost turns into funds at the end of the turn, if any units with cut-throat dies 25% of the total funds stolen that turn dissapears Flank: If Target opponent is attacking another squad and you attack from the rear or sides you gain a bonus to hit and damage Ranged archetypes: Unit Perks Offensive: Psionic) 300 PP ''- Minor Psionic Affinity - Allows the the squad to use Psionic attacks, ''<100 Psy> base-limit 50 PP - Psionic Suppresion - <50 Psy> - Rapid- :Roll 2, 6-sided dice: If less then 6 in total, target Sector can't move for a turn - 3 sector range 200 PP - Psionic Storm - <''150 Psy> ''- Draining - :Roll a standard attack roll, 3+ to hit, 4+ to damage: Hits up to 5 targets from one squad and the whole squad gets a Accuracy De-buff (-1 to hit) 175 PP - Intense Storm - <500 Psy> - Draining X2 - :Roll a standard attack roll, 2+ to hit, 3+ to damage, 6 is auto-kill on any non-hero infantry: Hits up to 10 targets from up to 3 squads and the whole squad gets an Intense Accuracy De-buff (-3 to hit) 200 PP - Psionic Burst - '' - Suicidal - :Roll 5, 6 sided dice: Any diceroll above 5 auto-matically hits, Roll any hitting dice and anything above 3 kills 2 non-hero units. This ability kills all squad mates. ''25 PP - Psionic Strike - <50 Psy> - Rapid - :Roll standard attack roll, 3+ to hit, 4+ to damage: A standard attack 30 PP - Psionic Blast - <50 Psy> - De-buff - :Roll 1, 6-side dice, 4+ to hit, 6 to damage: Enemies in the same sector get an Accuracy de-buff (-1 to damage in melee and ranged) till end of the turn, all allied units in the sector get pushed in the opposite direction the enemy is facing, if its inpassible terrain the squad takes 1 Damage and gets a movement de-buff (Cannot move for 2 turns) Weapons) 20 PP - Melee training Rank 1 - Gains Lesser charge (Can charge enemies within 1 sector), If the squad is less then 5 people it gets +1 damage-chance 100 PP ''- Melee Training Rank 2 - ''Gains Charge (Can charge enemies within 2 sectors), if the squad is less then 5 people it gets +2 damage chance, Squads with 6 or more get +1 damage hance requires Rank 1 Melee Training, over-writes all bonuses from Rank 1 250 PP - Melee Training Rank 3 -'' Gains Greater Charge (Can charge enemies with 3 sectors, can run over one sector of impassible terrain), if the squad is less then 5 people it gets +3 damage-chance, Squads with 6 or more get +2 damage chance, All squads with this perk gain minor protection from ranged (Enemy ranged-units get -1 to hit against this squad)'' 10 PP - Simple Sword - Squad replaces default rifle with swords, that damage on +4 50 PP Argentum Steel) Adds armor piercing, can't get anymore attachments 25 PP Molded Hilt) +1 Damage chance, can't charge 75 PP Scimitar Blade) +2 damage chance to 3 or less armor, -4 against 4+ armor 125 PP - Elite Sword - Replaces default rifle, damages on +3 75 PP Refined Argentum Blade) Adds armor piercing 50 PP Ornate grip) +1 Damage chance 125 PP Sidearm) +2 range, damage and hit chance is melee damage chance + 2 (3 to hit + 2 = 5+ to hit or damage), melee combat ignores this equipment 150 PP Eviserator) Always hits units with less then 4 Armor, 5+ armor units are immune to the Eviserator. If target is Xalerii the armor rating is ignored, cannot be used with other Elite Sword equipment 100 PP ''Dual wield) Twin-linked, second hit must roll a hit check of 4+, cannot be used with sidearm ''500 PP - Artisians Sword - Replaces default rifle, 2+ damage chance 5+ rolls deal two damage counters, ignores armor less then 6 450 PP Refined Dimondium) All hits above 4+ deal two damage counters, rolling 6 does 3 counters (All counters can be assigned to different units in the target squad like if you hit a group you can assign the counters to different units, not just one per hit as usual) 375 PP Master-Crafted Hilt) Squad gains charge 2 (they can charge 2 sectors), when unit charges - target squad with ranged gives the Charging Units First Strike (deals damage before enemies without first strike, if both squads have First Strike no first strike bonuses apply) 475 PP Flameheart Crystal) If target squad is engaged in melee combat with a squad with Flameheart Crystal, in the enemy squads next attack phase they roll (number of men in squad) X 6-Sided dice, +5 instantly kills that unit (not squad) 500 PP Master-Crafted Sidearm) +3 range, does not deal more then 1 damage counter, Deals damage chance + 1 as its hit and damage chance (+2 damage chance + 1 = 3 or higher to hit and damage), equipment is ignored in melee combat 300 PP Fire-Rounds) Master-Crafted Sidearm gains "If target squad is engaged in ranged-combat with a squad with Fire Rounds, in the enemy squads next attack phase they roll (number of men in squad) X 6-Sided dice, +5 instantly kills that unit"